Poisoned leaves
by Rubies and Aces
Summary: After a raid on Orochimaru's lab, Sasuke and Naruto find two little abandoned experiments who claim to know them, and insist on calling them Uchiha-san and Jinchuriki-san. The thing is, they've never met and the experiments also claim them to be their parents way too quickly.
1. Chapter 1

"Uchiha-san! Jinchuriki-san!" Two toddlers, barely old enough to speak, called happily as soon as Naruto and Sasuke stepped inside an empty room, verifying that the raid on Orochimaru's lab had gone well. Both males' gazes landed on the young children that were playing around with some blocks. The little boy stumbled over to Sasuke while the little girl half-crawled over to Naruto, clinging to his leg with a vice grip. The toddlers, apparently siblings, suddenly looked at each other "Uchi…ha-san?" "yes…Oro-sa…ma said" The little boy nodded vigorously towards the girl, both spoke using very broken words. "Sasuke? Do you know them?" Naruto asked, evidently finding the occurrence as strange as his raven-haired teammate did. "…No" Sasuke answered, looking down at the pouting child tugging at his pants' leg. Naruto picked the girl up, holding her in front of his face. The baby girl tugged at the blonde's whiskered cheeks, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Daddy" and "Tails". Sasuke looked at the now crying little boy with pity and then picked him up. The little boy giggled, clinging to the Uchiha's shirt. Sasuke put the kid down and then ordered Naruto to do the same. "We can't just leave them here! The lab is abandoned, they'll starve!" "We can't just take two random kids into the village, dobe" Sasuke answered, crossing his arms. "'Rochi…maru-sama le…ft. Gone! Waaaaaaaaaah!" The little girl cried out as soon as she was put on the ground. "Temeeeeee, we can't just leave them here, who knows how much the snake-bastard messed around with them?!" Naruto complained "Fine…but…forget it, take that kid, I'll take this one" Sasuke said, heaving a sigh while reluctantly picking up the still sobbing little boy. The two leaf-nin exited the gloomy, abandoned lab with the two siblings in their arms.


	2. Chapter 2

AU: The second chapter! from now on the story will be more light-hearted, atleast I think it will, and the chapters will be kept around this length. Carry on reading bellow!

* * *

"Tsunade-sama! We're back~" Naruto called, barging into the Hokage's office with a sleeping toddler in his arms. Sasuke followed much more quietly, carrying the boy awkwardly. "What is this?" Tsunade asked, staring at the two males with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke sighed "Long story short, they were left behind in the lab and Naruto wanted us to bring them here" he said quickly, handing the child over to Tsunade, who warily took him, staring at the little boy with a strange look. "Do they have names?" She asked. "Nope!" Naruto replied, grinning widely as the little girl woke up. "Naruto, who is going to take care of them?" Tsunade questioned. "I can do it" Naruto replied between his cooing at the little girl "You have no idea what you just agreed to" Tsunade sighed, then turning her gaze to the little boy that was now sitting on her desk between mountains of paperwork. "Mommy!" The boy giggled at Tsunade "Ah, no, I'm not your mother" Tsunade responded sheepishly. "Dad!" the little girl blurted out, looking at Naruto and then at Sasuke. "Uh…no" Sasuke said flatly. "Well… Naruto, you can't take care of both of them so the boy will be assigned to Sasuke" Tsunade said, catching the little boy as he tried to crawl off the desk. "What?! Why?!" Naruto yelled, pouting slightly. "Because. Now give them names so I can sign them as official residents of Konoha" Tsunade said, getting out two blank sheets and a pen. "Alright, this little girl will be named Ayumi!" Naruto grinned and Ayumi smiled, a glint of belonging appearing in her face, something you usually wouldn't see in a child her age. "Hn. Toshiyaki" Sasuke said, taking the newly named toddler and attempting to make him stand up with a small crooked smile. "Let see…Ayumi and Toshiaki…lets guess they're around…hmm Ayumi might be four and Toshiaki looks to be…five" Tsunade said absentmindedly while writing everything down. Toshiaki made a happy sound as he finally managed to stand up soundly and then began walking around the office. "You should get enough supplies, tell the shopkeepers I sent you and I'll pay for everything tomorrow" Tsunade said dismissively. "Sasuke!" Toshiaki suddenly cried, tugging at the Uchiha's leg "What is it?" "Hungryyyyyy" Toshiaki whined, rubbing at his left eye with a tiny fist. "Are you hungry, too, Ayumi?" Naruto asked. Ayumi stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. "What do we feed them?" Naruto aksed towards his teammate. "I don't know, what do you think they like?" Sasuke asked awkwardly.

* * *

"Eh, Ayumi, you need to walk" Naruto said towards his new chare after managing to make her stand, but failing to get her to walk "O…okay" Ayumi said sadly, holding onto Naruto's thumb. "Oni-san!" Ayumi giggled, watching Toshiaki struggle to get his hand out of Sasuke's grip. The two ninjas headed for the shops, oblivious to the conversation their two charges were having "This is daddy, Orochimaru-sama said…so, right?" Ayumi said with a happy expression "Yes, but I don't like my daddy, he scary" (yeah, I dropped the S on he's on purpose) Toshiaki said quickly. Ayumi nodded "Uchiha-san is really scary" Ayumi agreed and Naruto, having heard the last bit, looked towards Sasuke and Toshiaki. "Teme, Toshiaki can't walk as fast as you, slow down!" Naruto scolded, after seeing the little boy stumble and try to keep up with Sasuke without a complaint. Sasuke looked down towards his charge, who looked away instantly. "Is that true Toshiaki?" Sasuke asked "N-no! I can keep up! Y-you don't have to…worry" Toshiaki replied nervously. Sasuke, feeling pity, crouched down in front of the little boy. "Alright, are you scared of me getting angry because you can't keep up?" The Uchiha asked, Toshiaki looked at him unsurely before nodding. Sasuke sighed and picked him up. Toshiaki looked sad but kept quiet. Ayumi, on the other hand, moved closer to Naruto, who continued walking towards the shops.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the shortness!**

* * *

~Sasuke's P.o.v~

Naruto was skipping around with Ayumi, who was laughing and giggling while I'm stuck here with Toshiaki, who won't do anything. Stupid idiot, now I have to take care of some five-year-old I don't even know.

"We should join them" I said and the kid shrugged "Is something wrong?" I hope not, because Tsunade-sama will kill me. "I want to go home with Orochimaru-sama!" He whined. That's pretty strange; shouldn't he be trying not to end up in the lab again? "Why do you want to go with Orochimaru?" "He said he'd make us strong!" He smiled "You can get strong here" "I know, he said you were very strong before you left Ko..ne..ha? That's how you say it, right?" "No, say it like this: Konoha" "Konoha?" "Yes" Toshiaki looked extremely happy when he got it right, but still, he looked like he had been betrayed and it disturbed me that he knew I had left Konoha. "Daaaaaaaad, why did you leave Ayumi and me with Orochimaru-sama?" "First, I'm not your father, and Second, I've never seen you before today" "But…Snake-san said that you and Jinchuriki-san left us there" "Snake-san?" "Yeah! She was a white snake and she was really nice!" "Hn. Naruto, we need to get whatever they need now, the shops close in around two hours" "Alright, alright, just wait a moment. Hey Ayami, who are the best ninjas ever?" "You and me!" Ayumi squealed and Toshiaki crossed his arms.

"Dobe, did you spend all this time teaching her to say that?" If it wasn't for the damned fact that both Ayumi and Toshiaki were here I would have beat the crap out of Naruto. "No, she said it herself, right, Ayumi?" Ayumi looked at Naruto, then at me, and then hid behind the idiot. "Hn, you're wrong! Uchiha-san is the best ninja ever!" Toshiaki defended, grabbing onto my leg. Maybe I can get used to this kid…

* * *

~Naruto's p.o.v~

Sasuke and I went to different stores and unfortunately, now I had to get Ayumi clothes. "So…what clothes do you want?" I asked and Ayumi automatically pointed to a light green dress. Oh crap, the old lady's staring at me weird now! "Jinchuriki-saaaaan! I can't reach it!" And apparently, while I was thinking, Ayumi had snuck to the back of the store and was now tugging at the dress. "Don't do that, Ayumi! You'll break it!" I might have yelled a bit too loudly because now Ayumi was crying…

* * *

~No p.o.v~

"Shhhhh, don't cry, don't cry!" Naruto repeated frantically while holding a crying Ayumi. "Waaaaaaaah! I made Jinchuriki-san angry!" "Shhh, no you didn't! I'll get you candy if you stop crying!" "*sniff* Really?" "…Yes…" Naruto then realized that maybe taking care of a four year old wasn't that easy…at least Toshiaki could be sent to the academy but Ayumi was still too young to be enrolled in it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jinchuriki-san! I can't sleeeeeeep!" Ayumi whined, standing in front of the couch where Naruto was sleeping while clutching a blanket tightly in her small hands. Naruto drowsily rolled over on the couch, now facing the little blonde girl. "What is it, Ayumi?" "I can't sleep! I think there's a snake in your room!" Ayumi pouted, clutching the blankets tighter. "Alright, what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked, sleepily sitting up. "Scare the snake aw…away!" Ayumi demanded. The puzzle in the twenty-year-old blonde's suddenly fit together as he finally processed that there possibly was a snake in his room which probably meant no good considering that he was taking care of one of Orochimaru's test subjects.

* * *

Naruto stood and headed to his room, Ayumi in tow. Naruto switched on the lights of his room "Where is the snake?" Naruto asked "In the bed!" And right on cue a loud bout of hissing interrupted them. Naruto walked over to the bed and pulled off another blanket that was piled up on the middle of the bed. A medium sized snake slithered across the ground and stopped in front of Ayumi, who shrieked loudly. Naruto quickly picked up Ayumi and left her in the kitchen before going back to his room and letting the snake leave through his window. "Now the snake is gone, Ayumi, you can go back to sleep" Naruto said, still feeling a bit uneasy about the whole ordeal. "No! What if…the snake ge…gets back in?" Ayumi whimpered. Naruto, who honestly, was too sleepy to act like his normal, sunshiny self, groaned in annoyance. "I-I'm sorry, Jin-jinchuriki-san, I d…idn't mean to make you angr...y!" Ayumi said quickly, stuttering using broken-up words. "No, I'm not angry…but please go to sleep" Naruto said pleadingly. "O-okay" Ayumi squeaked and soon, Naruto fell asleep. Around an hour later he woke up to a weight on his chest and saw Ayumi curling up with the blankets on top of his chest, sighing, he ruffled the other blonde's hair before going back to sleep.

"Hn. This kid is…useless to say the least…" Sasuke complained, seeing as Toshiaki had fallen asleep on him mid-shopping trip and was now sleeping in one of the many empty rooms in the Uchiha compound. The Uchiha decided to go to sleep and promptly did so, after checking on Toshiaki one last time.

* * *

Morning came quickly for the two integrants of Team 7, who were now trying to get ready and then convince a young child to get ready. "So…is your sensei nice?" Toshiaki asked while Sasuke helped him tie his shoelaces. "Yes" "Good! Because, you're really scary!" "Ninjas are supposed to be…scary" Sasuke explained slowly "Then I don't want to be a ninja!" Toshiaki huffed, crossing his arms stubbornly. "That's your choice, now hurry, Sakura is going to get angry if we're late" Sasuke hurried and Toshiaki nodded before following the intimidating raven.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry! But I won't be able to update until friday because of school, don't worry, maybe I will update before but I promise it'll be a double update on weekends!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is just something i found saved on my computer, its sort of an 'extra' chapter before the huuuuuge time-skip that happens next.**

* * *

"You're late!" Sakura almost yelled, smacking Naruto on the head. "No! you can't hit Jinchuriki-san! You're mean! You Stupid-head!" Both siblings cried in unison, stepping between Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi finally looked up from his book, visible eye curving into an upside-down 'u' shape. "Tsunade-sama told me all about your 'mision' earlier" The silver-haired man chuckled at Sasuke's sour look and Naruto's sheepish grin. "Who are you?" Ayumi asked, tugging on Kakashi's fingers. "I'm Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's sensei" The scarecrow explained. Toshiaki bounced over to his sister and glared up at Kakashi. "You're old" He pouted, pointing at the man's hair. Sasuke face palmed while his teammates laughed hysterically. "No, I'm not" Kakashi said "Then why is your hair white?" Ayumi asked, crossing her arms. "Wouldn't that make Kabuto old?" Toshiaki pondered. "Yep!" Ayumi replied before running off to Sakura.

Kakashi looked down at Toshiaki expectantly. "You're better than Uchiha-san" Toshiaki stated matter-of-factly. "Really, now?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yep! You're less scary" Toshiaki said. Kakashi chuckled before going back to reading


	7. Chapter 7

(Set 7 years later, Ayumi is 11 and Toshiaki is 12)

Team: 24

Sensei:

-Hayuata Akio

Team:

-Inoue Ayumi

-Inoue Toshiaki

-**Kita **Kaede

"Sensei!" Ayumi cried out as Akio fell down to his knees in exhaustation. Meaanwhile Toshiaki frantically tried pulling Kaede out of the water. Kaede struggled frantically, trying to free her foot from a rock that had rolled on it when she had fallen in the water.

"Alright, Ayumi, stay calm, get in the water and push the rock off Kaede's foot while I go help Sensei" Toshiaki commanded. Ayumi nodded and jumped in the river, swimming swiftly against the strong current that had moved the rock. Kaede's struggling got weaker and weaker to the point she could barely keep her head above the water. Ayumi grabbed onto her teammate's shirt just as she went underwater before Ayumi could push the rock off.

Toshiaki growled as an enemy ninja tried to land a final blow on his Sensei. His eyes widened as he recognized that the kunai stuck to the ground at his feet had an explosive tag attached to it and it was too late to run away, throw it away or do anything about it. "Akio-Sensei!" Toshiaki yelled as the man ran to protect him from the blast. On instinct, Akio curled around his student, using himself to shield the genin.

* * *

Ayumi finally pulled her teammate and herself out of the water. Kaede weakly pushed herself to her hands and knees, beginning to cough out all of the water she had swallowed by accident. Ayumi's brows furrowed as she barely made out her brother's silhouette in the middle of the now scorched field. "Kaede, come with me" She commanded, helping the other girl walk towards her brother. "I'm sorry…" Kaede said, looking at the ground as she leant against Ayumi, who was helping her limp slowly over to the scene.

"It's fine" Ayumi said flatly, offering little comfort. Kaede nodded, trying to keep in the whimpers of pain from when she put any weight on her right foot, the one that had been trapped under the rock.

"How dare you?!" Toshiaki yelled at the enemy ninja who was laughing wildly now. His sensei was lying on the ground, jonin vest scorched and stained with blood in the back and sides while he, Toshiaki was covered in cuts and scrapes. "Shū to iu hebi shōkan: Hissing snake summoning!" Toshiaki hissed making the hand signs rat, rabbit and snake.

Automatically a loud hissing filled the area, Toshiaki cracked a grin as the enemy began to squirm. "Sairento Shīrudo: Silent shield" Ayumi and Kaede said simply as they crouched beside their Sensei. The man Toshiaki was fighting screamed once the frequency of the hissing changed and became painful for anyone not covered by the Silent shield.

Kaede frowned as she calmly searched for a pulse or breathing on Akio, who shuddered and opened his eyes less than halfway as he felt the small, unusually cold hands on his wrists and neck. "I failed to protect you three..." He croaked as Ayumi ran towards her brother and Kaede began healing her own foot.

"No, you didn't" Kaede tried reassuring as she placed the jutsu Ayumi had taught her to counter the damage the hissing snake summoning could cause on her Sensei. Ayumi grinned as the enemy writhed in agony. Inside, the siblings knew Naruto and Sasuke would be disappointed if they saw them right now, driven so close to insanity by the promise of revenge. Kaede watched, unsure if she should intervene as the siblings circled the poor man like a predator would its prey; everyone knew that for some reason the Inoue siblings were extremely protective of anyone close to them, especially Toshiaki and nothing would get in their way if they were seeking revenge.

* * *

"Well, you did well Oni-san~" Ayumi hissed, tilting her head to the side with a pleased smile. "Thank you" He said simply. The man they were so keen on beating shakily stood up, lunging for Toshiaki "Now, I bet you want this to stop, right?" Toshiaki said with fake concern. The man nodded. "That's it, the noise already stopped, in fact it only lasted around a minute and this is just the aftershock, the frequency is slowly killing you from the inside so my job is done" Toshiaki said, looking scornfully down at his enemy, who was now on his knees, coughing up blood. "Now it's my turn, you know…I think I'll take it easy on you…now stand" She demanded. The man tried but fell. "Pathetic, brought down by a child" Toshiaki mumbled, voice laced with poison and disappointment. Most would say he was growing up to be like Sasuke after hearing that voice.

"I said. STAND" Ayumi yelled. Her normally bright green eyes were now yellow with a green slit in the center, something that seemed to come from a past experiment. The man's chest heaved once more as he managed to give one last breath. Toshiaki, having controlled his blood thirst, froze. Had he not promised to keep himself and his sister under control? "Ayumi, stop it! He's dead!" He yelled as Ayumi began kicking the corpse with an expecting look. "You had all the fun, but I'm getting the credit, you know?" Ayumi sing-songed, somehow managing to pick up the dead male.

"I couldn't stop them…" Akio managed to say sadly. "Here you go, Akio-Sensei!" Ayumi giggled, dropping the corpse near her Sensei with a hopeful voice. Kaede shuddered, she hated when they got like this; mindless killers that expected praise, much like a cat bringing a dead mouse or bird for its owner.

* * *

"Are you not pleased, Sensei?" Ayumi asked sadly. "No, h-he's not" Toshiaki answered the question. Ayumi glared at Toshiaki, who sighed. "Ayumi, what would Naruto say…?" "Kyubi would like it" "Naruto is not the nine-tails" "I never said it would please Naruto, I said it would please Kyubi-san" Ayumi answered. "Snap out of it!" Kaede pleaded. Ayumi cocked her head to the side. "Sensei, aren't you happy?" She asked.

Akio's breathing was slowly getting more and more labored but he managed to sit up. "No, I didn't tell you I wanted you to kill him did I?" He scolded "But Sense-" Toshiaki was interrupted by his teacher. "I'm speaking to Ayumi" He said, looking straight at the blonde girl. Ayumi crouched down and hugged the man, who smiled; he knew this was the girl's apology.

"You remind me of Naruto quite a lot, have I told you that?" "Yes, Sensei, a lot actually" "I have, have I? Now help an old man up, will ya'" He chuckled. Ayumi stood, avoiding looking at Kaede or Toshiaki, who helped his Sensei up. The brown-haired man winced and looped an arm around his student's shoulder so he could put some of his weight on Toshiaki.

* * *

I hope you liked it, I know I haven't updated in a while! blame wrtitter's block!


End file.
